One Wish, One Night, One Love
by Dancenmagic
Summary: This is a Sesshomaru and Rin Oneshot. Sesshomaru decides with Jakens help, that he will take Rin for his life mate. Rin is 16 or 17 in this story. Please R&R! Rated M for sexual content.


One Wish, One Night, One Love.

Disclaimer - I do not Own Inuyasha.

It's been 10 years since the day Rin saw her parents being slaughtered by bandits. She only lived by a thread. Her new love Sesshomaru, was her lord and master. She was in love with him, but would never tell him. Since she had turned 12 he has sent her away when ever she started to bleed. She didn't understand why though, she hated being away from him.

Rin had finally fell asleep, he could hear her breathing even out at a steady pace.

"My lord, how long do you plan on keeping her away?" Jaken asked.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked his follower.

"Well its obvious that you want to mate with her. Why don't you just take her already?"

"Jaken, who I chose to mate with is none of your business!" he snapped at Jaken.

"But, my lord," Jaken knew he was treading on dangerous ground, " she won't live forever, we will. She's at the right age, she's fertile. Please milord, don't make her wait any longer."

Sesshomaru glared at the green imp. How dare he… but he was right, Rin won't live forever… his mind wandered and as it did he started walking towards Rin's room.

"Lord Sesshy!" Rin screamed. This had gotten his attention. He ran the rest of the way there. She was having another nightmare.

"This is the 3rd one this week," he said as he tried to wake her.

"Mother please… please don't leave me! Lord Sesshomaru, please save her!" She panicked and sat straight up kissing him head on. Her eyes widened and she felt something strange in her body.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and it triggered his own. He kissed her little mouth and opened it so he could slide his tongue in to touch hers.

She squeaked at the touch of his tongue against hers.

'Was he going to take her as his mate? What was he about to do?' She couldn't help but moan when she felt his body shift on top of hers.

"Rin, please, tell me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing," he whispered in her ear but she didn't hear him. He started to suck on her neck and nip at it.

'Why am I feeling so hot? What's going on with my body? Why is it reacting to his touch?' a million things went through her head.

"Rin, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked her and she heard him say something. He looked into her eyes and saw they were glazed. He decided that this wasn't the best time and stopped what he was doing. Her breathing was uneven. He went to stand up when Rin grabbed a lock of his hair.

"Please, don't leave me,"

"Rin, you don't know what you're asking for," he told her.

"But I wish to be with you forever!" Rin blurted out.

Sesshomaru just looked at her with wide eyes.

"I want, to experience everything with only you," Rin whispered but he could still hear her.

He kneeled back down over Rin to look into her eyes again. He saw that they were looking back at him this time and not into space.

"Rin, I don't want to…." he was saying but she kissed him to silence him.

'If this is what she wishes, then I'll give it to her. To be with me forever, that isn't such a bad idea' he thought as he laid her on her back and was once again on top of her.

"Won't you please… take your armor off… My Lord?" Rin asked him. "It's hurting me,"

Sesshomaru unclasped his armor and set it onto her floor.

Rin ran her fingers through his hair and he let off a growl.

"I'm sorry My Lord!" Rin apologized to him.

"No, don't be sorry, it just arousals me when you do that,"

"My Lord, I don't know what to do. How can I please you?" she asked looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Just let me lead you, thats all I can ask for from you,"

He cut the sash that held her kimono in place. Then slid his hands underneath to feel her skin. She trembled under his touch and he smirked. She touched her hands to his bare chest to see what his reaction would be. He tried to calm himself. She didn't know what she was doing to him, and he didn't want to hurt her. She was so innocent and pure, he did not want it to end up like the last time he took a mate.

"_Sesshomaru, we're finally going to have a pup," she said to him._

"_Yes, we are and I'm happy that it is with you Phoenix," Sesshomaru said to her._

But he never got to see his pup born into the world. Humans killed her and the child while she was in labor and he wasn't there to protect them. He had been with his father. Since that day 400 years ago, he had hated humans.

"Is something wrong My Lord?" Rin asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking of old unwanted memories,"

She kissed his birthmark.

"Where can I mark you?" he asked her.

"Anywhere you want to… what kind of mark do you mean?"

"To mark you as my life mate… there is a spot," He said and kissed her shoulder blade before biting into to.

"My Lord!" Rin screamed at the pain he caused her and clutched his clothes. He gently licked her wound as he caressed her hair.

"Did I hurt you to badly?"

"No, I'll be fine," she told him.

His hands traveled down her body and smiled when he felt her shiver under his touch.

"Now, I want you to mark me," Sesshomaru said as his hand traveled down to her vagina. 'She was warm,' he thought to himself as he pushed one finger into her. She fussed around a bit.

"Please, Rin, be still I do not wish to hurt you,"

"But My Lord, its painful," Rin whimpered.

He had forgotten how painful it could be for a virgin when it was their first time. He hated to hurt Rin, but he couldn't keep himself away any longer.

Rin didn't mind after awhile, the pain had gone away.

"Where do I mark you My Lord?"

"I can't tell you, you have to find a place," he said to her.

He started to move his finger slowly in and out of her. She let a moan escape and fell back against his chest. He quickened the movement of his hand, she was so wet beneath his touch, he enjoyed it.

She had stopped his hand movements with her hand trying to breath. She was so hot, she could barley breathe. What was he trying to do to her? Why is a ball of sensation wrapping up in her abdomen?

"Are you okay Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her. She stood up looking at him. She pulled at the knot that held his clothes on. After fumbling with it for a few minutes, she got it untied and his shirt fell to the floor. She was looking at him, almost as if she wanted his permission to continue. When he did not protest, she took off his pants. There she was, in a room, with her Lord ,and they were both naked. She looked him up and down to see his whole body and her eyes stopped on his dick. It was so big… could it really fit inside of her? For some odd reason, she wanted to touch it, to pleasure her Lord. She grasped his dick in her hand and it was nearly his undoing.

She was experimenting and he knew it. She stroked him once and when he growled, she stroked him again. Her speed was slow at first but when it fastened he was losing control of himself quickly. She looked up at him and found a place where she could mark him. She kissed around his neck nipping at him. She bit him on his right shoulder to where no one would see. This was his undoing, he picked her up and backed her against the wall. His dick at the entrance on her vagina. Slowly he pushed himself into her until he came to the thin layer.

"My lord! Please stop, It hurts, it hurts so much!" Rin screamed and he didn't proceed any longer. She was in tears, but he wasn't all the way inside of her yet and he needed to be in order for her to have his pups.

"Rin, I'm not fully in you yet, I have to be please, just a little more,"

"No, I can't take it! My Lord it hurts, your to big for me," Rin whined.

"Rin, I'm sorry, please forgive me, you'll only feel pain for a moment, and then I'll pleasure you," he said to her and then with one thrust he broke through her thin layer and was fully inside of her. Her screams hurt his ears but he knew it had to be done.

He slowly moved in and out of her, it stopped hurting a few minutes afterwards and she was begging him to go faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her.

"Rin, you don't know what you're doing…" he said as he sucked on her breasts. She started to move against him. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he moved from he wall to the bed. He laid down with her on bottom as he moved inside of her faster. Her orgasm came first. He let her ride the wave of her first orgasm and he stayed still. When she looked at him, he smiled.

"Shall I continue?" he asked.

"Please do, my lord," she said as she flipped him over to where she was on top.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Steady me, Sesshomaru," she told him seductively and he looked at her. That was the first time she had ever called him just by his name. She ran her hands down his chest and played with his pubic hair. She started to buck against him. He held her hips to steady her just like she had asked him to. He let her do as she pleased until he was near his orgasm. Then he flipped her over and started to fuck her as fast and as hard as he could. She moaned the whole time. He let off a howl and then his seeds went inside of her. He knew she was exhausted by this point, so he let her rest.

"Our child will be proof of my love for you," she told him.

"Yes, and I will give you your wish, you shall stay by my side forever. I would die for you, just as my father did for his human mate," Sesshomaru told her, and then kissed her goodnight. This night had changed their lives forever.

A.N

So what did you think? Please Review I want to see if you like it...


End file.
